The present invention relates generally to music technique. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for processing one or more parts of a music composition using a computing device. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to a personal computer. But it would be recognized that the invention can also be applied to a personal digital assistant, a cellular phone, a lap top computer, a networked computer, any combination of these, and the like.
The act of playing a music piece, vocally or on an instrument, has been practiced probably since the beginning of human history. Technical qualities such as accuracy of pitch, timing, and duration of each musical note are critical in play a music composition. Conventionally, to achieve such qualities in playing a music composition includes constant practice and assessment of such qualities relies entirely on another human (e.g., an instructor, audience, etc). Moreover, for a novice music player, learning to read musical notes in addition to learning to play a music composition on an instrument can be a challenge. In addition, in playing a music piece interactively among more than one players, for example, using an interlocking techniques, all the players would have to be in the same room. These and other limitation of playing music and learning to play music will be discussed more fully below.
From the above, it seems that an improved method of playing music or learning to play music is desired.